Monique Alexandre
Personality She normally doesn't expose herself to people. She is not shy, she just keeps her things to herself. If people come to her, she won't reject them, and she will try to make friends with them. But she won't approach to people. She is very bold and will do whatever it takes to keep safe her family and friends(the few she has). However, if someone makes her mad, she will respond....and quite aggressively, she may be ruthless. She is never quiet, although, again she will most probably not talk about herself. History Parents Meeting: Christian was a young, handsome, french business man that lived in Marseille. It lookked like he had everything: money, women, and all the things he could want. But he knew better than that, he knew that that was not happiness, so he looked for a girlfriend, a real one. He started dating his secretary. One day, when the spring sun was rising, he went to a flower shop so he could buy a bouquet to Caroline, his secretary, but just a minute later, Persephone entered to the store. He instantly fell in love with her. Something in her aura was different that he couldn't help, but like. She didn't feel anything different for him. When he got the bouquet he gave it to Persephone. She smiled and smelled it. He invited her to dinner and she accepted. Later on the day, Caroline called him and broke up with him. He, strangely was happy. That night, Christian and Pearlette (as Persephone had introduced herself) went to dinner. They had a wonderful evening, and both wanted more, so they kept dating until the alcohol was enough for them to have a baby. Persephone was pregnant. She left the next day without saying a word. 4 months later, on the doorstep of Christian's house, was a basket, covered with a blanket. He uncovered it, only to find Monique with a note and a small flower: a rose blossom. He read the note, where it explained all the demigod things Monique would need to know someday: from monster attacks, to Pearlette being really Persephone. It also said camp's location and explained that the rose blossom would never wither. It would be "alive" as long as Monique was alive too. It also stated that he would need to give her the rose blossom when the time was right, and in emergencies, she would need to strip off a petal from it, and the flower would turn into a sword. He took care of Monique as best as he could. Early Childhood: Monique was never quiet. She would always talk and talk to her father, they had a really good relationship. Either she got whatever she wanted, or she got locked in her bedroom. Christian did notice Persephone's influence on her, since on Spring and Summer, she would mostly be happy, and on Winter and Autumn, Monique would be a bit gloomier. That preoccuppied him much. Since, Monique had not still gotten the opportunity to go to school, and many teachers and some students would think she had either mental problems, or simply was bipolar. Either way could not give her or him a good reputation, so he "trained" her, so she could maintain a balance between emotions. Meanwhile, she was being home taught by him. When she finally was stable (which was around 7 years old), she started going to school. But there was a problem: being almost "locked-up" in her house for seven years, made her be an introvert. Since her father knew everything about her(more than she knew actually), and she knew everything about him, she was not familiarized with talking about herself to other people, which made people think she was antisocial, and was a trigger for people to bully her. When she was 9, a new kid went to school, he was German, and presented himself to his class as James Van Zandt. At lunch, every table was full, so he went and sat in the floor nest to Monique's empty table. For the first time, she started a talk with someone else. She asked him if he wanted to sit with her, and he accepted. They rapidly became friends, and James got high in the classroom's society class, and since Monique was a friend of his, the class stopped bullying her. She always had an interest in flowers. When she was 10, she started to grow an orchid. She took care of it as if her life depended on it. When Winter came the orchid died, but she didn't give up on taking care of it, and by spring the orchid was fully grown again. That's when Christian knew her powers were probably starting to kick in, and he needed to give her the rose blossom. First Monster Attack: When she was eleven, he gave her the rose blossom and expained how she would need to use it in "emergencies". One day, when she was 13 she was coming back from school in a taxi, and a loud thud was heard. The choffer went out of the car and came back again telling Monique thatit was probably nothing, then again, a loud thud was heard, and when Monique came out of the car to see what it was, she saw a harpy. She started running for her life, but the harpy caught up to her. She did as instructed with the rose, hoping the help was real and her father wasn't crazy. It turned into a Chinese-like sword. Long and thin. With a talon, the harpy cut a gash in Monique's face. She, extremely angered and wincing in pain, slashed the sword at the harpy, and it turned into golden dust. She thought she might've gotten crazy, so she didn't tell anyone. The next year, a fire-breathing horse caught up to her, and she, with a bit more experience, struck the horse in its side, but when itbreath fire,Monique got to dodge most of it, but some fire got to touch her side. She, wincing in pain, stabbed her sword in the horse's stomach, and again, golden dust took its place. When she was fifteen, a giant scorpion found her, she repeated the rose process. The scorpion got her ankle with its pincers and started carrying her into the air. She then struggled, but finally, freed herself, falling headfist to the ground. Seconds later, she recovered with the strength she could spare and cut the pincer off, and when the scorpion wailed in pain, she stabbed her sword in a chink of its armor. This time, she knew she wasn't crazy, so she told her father, and when Christian heard that, he explained to her that she was a demigod, a daughter of Persephone etc. She hugged him and cried.Then Christian took her to a hospital to see if everything was fine. She got some big bruises and one broken bone, she stayed there over night, and the next day, Christian took her home and continued with the treatment. He didn't want Monique to go away from him, since she was all the family he had, so he thought he should keep her for one more year at least. The next year, she got invited to a party, James' party, which would end almost at midnight, she begged and begged to Christian until he finally accepted. She got formally dressed and when she got to the party, for the first time, she felt accepted. She saw James, and surprisingly, he kissed her. They kept kissing and that's how that turned out to be a date, they got out of the house and went to a park nearby, but they felt followed. They turned around and saw Ashley and Tina, classmates. But then they started to turn into something else... Empousas. Without thinking, Monique got her sword and started fighting. She didn't notice James was fighting as well. Was James like her? Then a guy came out of nowhere and started fighting the empousas as well. When the three finished her off, the boy said something to James that she could't hear, the boy ran off. James and Monique talked about both being demigods. But they noticed that they should go to camp, now that they weren't alone. Then James explained to her who that boy was. Back in Germany, he was his best friend, a demigod as well, but when his parents died, he went to live with James, although his mother sent him to another school to avoid suspicion, since the boy was never legally adopted. Getting to Camp: They told their parents and both accepted. Christian would pay all, since he was the one with the money. They took a bus to Paris, and then a plane to New York. When they got out of the airport, they saw 2 stymphalian birds, but killed them, although they got some flesh eaten in the arms and legs. Finally, they took a cab to Long Island, and then went off the cab, and found Camp-Half Blood. Strangely they both felt it like home. Weapons Thin, long CB sword, that transforms into a rose blossom with infinite petals (everytime one is stripped off, one grows in its place). Powers Relationships Category:Female Category:Unknown Model Category:Children of Persephone Category:DrXax Category:Demigods Category:3 Month Power